Yokai Academy's Illusionist
by Blueghast900
Summary: This story serves as a background to Raiden and Enkaar, two Characters from Erza's Brother and A Dimensional Convergence


**AN: Hey all, just putting in the usual Disclaimer. I only own my OCs.**

Woodworth Sea

X778

Glancing at his surroundings, a dark-haired youth locked eyes with another with stark white hair before the duo dashed forward, the dark haired one flashing through complex hand seals before outstretching his arms.

" **Hidden in Mist Technique!** " Rang from the male's lungs before a fog erupted from him, obscuring him and his white-haired counterpart from view. Feeling the magic signature of another in the cloud, the teal eyed man ran at it, his right fist cocked back to strike the foreign entity, however as his fist made contact with the stranger's side, said person grabbed it as his own eyes glowed an eerie red and a fiendish grin erupted on his face before an odd noise was heard from behind the currently trapped illusionists, causing him to slowly swivel his head behind him to see what could only be described as a rip in time and space itself slowly widening itself, the fog he created funneling into the spacial rip. Turning his head back to the man who created it upon noticing the lack of pressure on his fist, said man was gone completely. However in his place was a hulking beast which raised what appeared to be a long, gangly limb which was sent towards the dark-haired youth. Before it made contact however, a streak of purple energy shot out, knocking the limb off course into a tree.

"Enkaar! We need to get out of here now!" The white-haired male that the now named Enkaar was with earlier shouted out before focusing for a moment. " **Electric Make: Electron Beam!** " A larger beam of purple lightning shot out from his extended fingers, impacting the beast that the two were facing.

"You got it, Master Raiden!" Enkaar yelled back, weaving through more hand seals in the process. " **Invisibility! Silenced Air!** " Shouting this out, the teal eyed man disappeared from view with no sound indicating he was there in the first place. However the beast that was attacking the two struck out a spiked limb, causing the form of the man to come back into visibility, as well as serving to knock him towards the rift that was formed, with a muffled shout of his name being the last thing he heard before the grip of unconsciousness held him as he fell into the void…

Skies above Tokyo, Japan

17:56 P.M.

Feeling the rush of air accompanied with falling, Enkaar slowly cracked an eye open and almost immediately wished he hadn't for he saw he was miles above what appeared to be a bustling city, teeming with life and strange, horseless carriages. Realizing the situation he was in was quite dire, the raven-haired male did what most would in his place, and screamed. After a full minute of this, the illusionist realized that would do him nothing so he racked his brain for possible solutions. Coming up with no obvious ones, the noirette then began racing through some hand seals to cast what could hopefully stop his fall.

" **Cushion of Mist!** " echoed through the vast skies as the surrounding water vapor condensed beneath the man, forming a weak, but effective barrier between his body and the ground. Closing his eyes once more in preparation for the impact, Enkaar heard the sound of air releasing causing him to open his eyes once more to see his hastily made barrier already broken, and him much closer to the now much more imposing dark colored ground. Landing heavily on the stone like surface, the noirette saw passer-bys gasping at his state, no doubt heavily injured despite the lack of pain. However as he attempted to stand up, a sharp jolt of pain surged from his most likely broken legs and arms, causing him to cry out from the injury. Looking at a passerby with a near pleading look, said person pulled out an odd, rectangular device before talking into it. Giving the passerby a deadpan stare, thinking their actions to have been pointless, Enkaar motioned to his legs with a quick nod. Not long after this exchange one of the odd horseless carriages stopped near him, as men in white uniforms rushed out and grabbed him carefully under his arms, lifting him onto a stretcher while his consciousness began to fade once more despite the situation mimicking what seemed to be a kidnapping. Struggling to remain awake, Enkaar thrashed his head about in an attempt to fight off both his weariness and what he assumed were his kidnappers. However the men carrying him just held him down, before proceeding to put a mask onto his face that fed some sort of gas into his mouth and nose, resulting in him finally becoming unconscious…

A few weeks later…

Finally waking from the medically induced coma, Enkaar looked around at the odd room he was in, such as the near blindingly whiteness of it. Glancing at his arms, he saw that they were heavily bandaged, however still mobile enough for normal usage. His legs, while more heavily bandaged, were in much the same way. Glancing at the rest of the room, Enkaar noticed the lack of distance between the bed he was in and the door that was seemingly to exit. Sitting up slowly, the raven-haired man didn't notice as the door he was planning to utilized opened and in walked a nurse with a clipboard in hand, using another of those strange communications devices.

"We haven't had any response from him since we brought him here. I fear we may have to pull the plug Mr. Mikogami. Yes, I'll be sure to check on him as so-" The nurse in question was cut off as Enkaar had rushed from behind her despite his bandaged state, and held her in a choke hold.

"Okay, now I have no idea where the hell I am or who the hell you are, but I'll only ask this once: which way to the Woodworth Sea?" The suddenly enraged man asked, his teal eyes glinting menacingly in the bright hospital light.

"Wh-what are you speaking about?" The captive choked out, slowly reaching for a device on her hip, not unlike the one she was on earlier. Seeing this, Enkaar's left arm flashed out and grabbed her's before locking it behind her back tightly then proceeding to do the same with her right arm.

"You should know damn well what I mean. How do I get to the Woodworth Sea?" Enkaar growled out to the now more fearful nurse in front of him.

"I- I'm sorry sir but I have no idea where you are speaking of." The brunette woman managed to say, not long after passing out from fear of the evidently dangerous man.

"Dammit, must have came off as too menacing. I'll have to tone it down a bit next time." The illusionist thought aloud before grabbing the dropped clipboard. "Now let's see what I was here for… broken right leg, compound fracture in the left arm… severe bleeding in all four limbs huh? How long was I in for?" Enkaar asked himself, not particularly feeling many signs of the mentioned injuries, "Three Weeks!? Raiden must think I'm dead! However based on the lack of knowledge of a relatively famous forest in Fiore, chances are that rift sent me somewhere far away…"

"Indeed it did, Mr. Raiyu. You certainly are a far ways from home, aren't you?" Came from behind the dark haired man, who turned his head to its source, a man robed in a priest-like garb while his eyes appeared to glow with an ethereal energy.

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know who I am?" Enkaar growled out to the unfamiliar man, who gave a deep chuckle.

"I mean you no harm, Mr. Raiyu. I have a simple proposition for you, however. You have a great deal of power welled deep inside of you, do you not?" The robed man inquired, having sat in one of the few chairs scattered around the room.

"In a way. However, that doesn't mean much other than the fact that I can last longer in a battle than most." The currently bandaged man replied, growing curious as to what this man's deal might entail.

"Oh? So you believe yourself to be useless in a fight, then." The stranger mused, turning to leave the room with a small smirk on his concealed face.

"That wasn't what I was saying at all. I was just simply saying my abilities beyond my physical prowess are not as suited for combat as others." Enkaar hastily clarified.

"Alright then, it seems you might be capable for a task I require to be fulfilled. You see, I am the headmaster for a, how should I put this, Unique school. However there has been quite a bit of trouble brewing, that, if I were to handle it myself, well that just wouldn't do as I haven't done so in the past. That is where you come in." The yet unnamed man said, his back still turned to the raven-haired illusionist he was talking to.

"So, I assume you wish for me to, in a way, infiltrate this school of your's and, as I should put it, 'take care' of the problem?" Enkaar inquired a skeptical look on his face due to the absurdity of the situation.

"In a way, yes. However an infiltration would suggest a lack of legality or trace of your existence prior to said infiltration, or a hastily made background. What you will be doing is a more subtle way of things. I will enroll you in my school's student body, from where you can do as you deem necessary to handle the threat. While I have yet to pinpoint the threat, I have a lead. The student police." The priest-like man answered, turning back to Enkaar with his eyes still glowing.

"Alright, so I'll take out the student police and be on my merry way to figure out a way back ho-" Enkaar began but was cut off by the robed man he was conversing with.

"Enkaar, this is not as simple as that. The student police is only the first of many problems. While removal of them is a first step, it is one of many. And it won't be as simple for you to return home as you think." The headmaster began, a look of what seemed to be apprehension. "You are a lot further from your home than you may think. One may even say world's away."

"Wait, are you telling me that I ended up in an alternate reality, one that I will be hard-pressed to find a way home from?" The raven-haired illusionist inquired, skeptical of the possibility.

"To be blunt, yes you are. However, if you are willing to comply with your end of our agreement, in return I will work on a way to send you back home." The robed man confirmed, nodding sagely.

"Well, that's good to know. What makes this school of yours so special anyways? Is it like a special ed school or something?" Enkaar catechized, a questioning look crossing his features when the headmaster began to chuckle lowly.

"No, Mr. Raiyu. Yokai Academy is not a 'special ed' school." The still unnamed man confirmed, continuing to chuckle.

"Wait a moment, you named your school Yokai Academy? What, is the school mascot a Tanooki?" The teal eyed man joked, a small smirk on his face.

"A Youko, actually. And of course, I named my school Yokai Academy. After all, the main purpose is to help monsters to blend in with Human society." Had Enkaar been drinking something he would have done a spit take at the metaphorical bomb this man just dropped on him.

"Wha- monsters? Are you saying you yourself are one as well?" The flabbergasted illusionist sputtered out, surprise etched onto his face.

"Yes. I am." Came the blunt reply of the headmaster.

"... when do I leave?"

Bus to Yokai Academy

A week later…

"Why did the school's main color scheme have to be green? Why not a classy, black suit?" Enkaar thought aloud, pulling at the collar of the standard issued uniform.

" _ **You are one of the new students enrolling at Yokai academy this semester, correct?**_ " Came from the enigmatic bus driver up at the front, who had turned his head back to look at the Illusionist with his eyes, which glowed much like the headmaster's.

"Yeah, and you know smoking is hazardous to one's own health yes?" Came the sarcastic reply of Enkaar, his teal eyes narrowed slightly at the man.

" _ **Heh, I like you kid. You got spunk. Anyways, I have another new enrollee to pick up then we'll be on our way.**_ " The mysterious man stated as the bus parked for a slight moment as a scrawny male walked on, his brown eyes glancing around nervously as if something may jump out and attack him any minute. Locking eyes with Enkaar, the youth's eyes brightened considerably as he approached his fellow Noirette.

"So, you also failed the entrance exam for all the other schools and had to resort to here as well, huh? I'm Tsukune Aono." Came the greeting of the boy who held out his hand in an attempt to be genial.

"Good to know. Name's Enkaar Raiyu. And to answer your question, I didn't fail any entrance exams, rather it is that I didn't know of them and therefore did not sign up in time and therefore had to choose Yokai instead." Was the response of the teal eyed illusionist, taking the outstretched limb and accepting the handshake.

" _ **You two best prepare yourselves now, as once we exit this looooong tunnel we'll be right in front of the school. Yokai Academy is a veeerrrry horrifying school!**_ " Came from the front of the bus resulting in Tsukune yelling in shock while Enkaar just laughed.

"Hah! Says you, most I have to fear is history class!" The noirette chuckled out before looking out the window to his side. "Well, I don't know about you Aono but I plan to get a headstart on the crowd to the entrance ceremony."

"I guess that sounds like a good idea." Tsukune agreed, walking off the bus with his only companion for the moment. Glancing over the cliff, Enkaar had to give an impressed whistle.

"Well, they certainly went all out in deciding the location here." The illusionist said admiring the view. "It seems the water here is permanently red, though that could be due to a species of alga-Tsukune look out!"

"Huh?" The mentioned human verbalized, before getting hit flat in the face with a front bicycle tire.

"Geez, just can't get a break here, can I?" Enkaar thought aloud, looking at the accident site. "Looks like I need to bust out the med kit already."

"Uh, sorry I just… got dizzy from my anemia." Came from near the wrecked bike as a girl with bubblegum pink hair sat up, rubbing her forehead in pain. Looking at the injured Tsukune, she noticed a trickle of blood dripping from his left nostril. "Oh no! You're bleeding!"

" _I wonder why._ " Thought Enkaar, noticing where the boy's gaze had been prior to the spurt occurring.

"The scent of blood… I.. I can't…" The unnamed female muttered, her green eyes gaining a far away look as she leaned in closer to Tsukune. "I just lose control when I smell that scent because…"

" _Don't tell me, is she really…"_ Enkaar thought to himself, noticing the distinct glint of fangs in the dim light. " _Yep. she really is-_ "

"I'm a Vampire." Announced the pinkette, softly biting Tsukune's neck and sucking on his blood. Noticing the awkwardness of the situation, Enkaar gave a derisive cough.

"Yes, that is nice and all but I do believe we have an entrance ceremony to attend, do we not?" The Raven haired man announced a look of growing annoyance present on his face.

"I'm Sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! My name is Moka Akashiya." The now named Moka hastily replied, a look of nervous tension on her face.

"Well, that is nice and all but I shall be heading to the entrance ceremony. Name's Enkaar Raiyu, by the way." The illusionist announced, walking away from the duo not really paying attention to whatever they were doing. Glancing at the silhouette of the school he would be attending, Enkaar couldn't help but have a nervous shiver travel down his spine from how intimidating it was, yet also was excited at the prospect of the possible challenges he may face. Deciding to get going at a less sedated pace, Enkaar burst into a full-blown run, his mouth forming an almost shit-eating grin at the future challenges he may face.

Halls of Yokai Academy

A few hours later…

Glancing at the wall clock nearby, the resident illusionist noted he still had a few minutes to reach his homeroom that, according to his schedule he was given, was in room 163.

"I wonder if there are any snack bars here or something…" Enkaar mused, continuing to stroll through the oddly vacant hallways. "Wait a minute… where is everyone else? Don't tell me I'm late on the first day." Glancing back at the provided schedule, he noted that homeroom had, in fact, already started. Picking up his pace significantly, the teal eyed male saw his destination in sprinting distance, increasing his speed even further until skidding to a stop in front of the sliding door. Hearing an oddly large amount of angered yelling from the other side, he slid open the door and gave a glance around the room. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh! I didn't hear you enter! You are-" The oddly catlike teacher in charge of the homeroom began but was cut off by the late comer.

"Enkaar Raiyu. I'll just go find a seat myself. Sorry I'm late and everything. Just got lost on the road of life and all that." The raven-haired man stated, walking to a seat in the back of the room which happened to be next to the cause for the angered yelling, which was still going on despite his entrance. "Oh. Moka, Tsukune. Didn't notice you two were here as well over the angered pubescent males."

"Enkaar! You have homeroom here too?" The strawberry-haired vampiress exclaimed, hearing the familiar voice of the illusionist despite the yelling, which only picked up at the familiarity of the statement.

"What!? First the runt and now this guy!? Why couldn't I have been this lucky!?" Came from a random student, though the amount of yelling was getting on Enkaar's nerves and was hurting his ears.

"Moka, Tsukune, I want you to cover your eyes and hide under the desk." The teal eyed male said, a vein throbbing on his forehead in anger.

"Wha- why?" Tsukune asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Simply put these _flies_ are getting on my nerves," Enkaar responded, beginning to flash through hand signs at a pace most couldn't track. " **Hell Viewing Technique!** " Yelling that out with an edge in his voice, the yelling ceased as the students causing it began to faint in fear of whatever he did, the last of them asleep on their desk after thirty seconds.

"What just happened?" Ms. Nekonome asked, confused as to how the boy managed to calm the entire class with just one action.

"Just a minor illusion, they should be fine in a few minutes except for a slight headache. Their incessant yelling was annoying me so I decided to end it." Enkaar replied, an innocent smile on his face like he did nothing wrong. Sitting in the nearest desk after pushing the unconscious body of a student out of it, Enkaar just awaited the continuation of whatever was happening prior to his entrance. Not long after this the bell signaling the end of homeroom rang out and those still conscious shuffled out with a slight hint of fear towards Enkaar due to what he did with little effort. Deciding to stick around the only two students he knew, Enkaar walked up to Tsukune and Moka as they were traversing the halls of Yokai Academy.

"That was so cool what you did back there! What happened anyways?" Moka asked of the noirette, who gave a small shrug.

"Like I said it was a minor illusion, nothing more nothing less. It had the simple effect of showing the target, or in this case targets, a hyper-realistic nightmare which under normal circumstances results in unconsciousness." Enkaar supplied, his eyes closed in a nonchalant manner as he strolled alongside the two.

"That was only a minor illusion? What about a more powerful one?" Tsukune skeptically asked, not believing that was as weak as Enkaar was letting on.

"Some lead to death. Others cause physical injuries or insanity. I haven't tested the full range of them yet." The illusionist stated like it was a normal conversation despite the obviously lethal effects of his magic. Hearing the yelling of various males in the hallway, Enkaar grew annoyed once more and not long after it ceased, despite him having done nothing about it. Glancing ahead, he noticed that the cause was a burly looking brunette lifting Tsukune up by his shirt collar. Sighing at the display he walked calmly forward with his hands in his pockets before tapping the guy on his shoulder.

"Huh? What do you want, runt?" The pierced man asked a look of controlled rage in his eyes.

"First of all, runt? That the best insult you have shard face? And secondly, it would be quite pleasant if you put my friend down." Enkaar replied, a deadpan look adorning his face.

"What a minute, you're that guy from homeroom!" Exclaimed the pierced brunette, a smirk slowly crossing his face. "Lucky me. Your tricks won't work a second time."

"Try me. **Hidden in Mist Technique!** " Saying this, a fog quickly sprung up, obscuring the two from view. Rushing the energy signature of his fellow student, he made a few quick jabs to the side that the brunette was defenseless to before jumping back when the man's tongue lashed out at him in an attempt to grab him.

"It's useless, Raiyu! My nose is stronger than this mist of yours!" The burly man announced, rushing where he smelled the noirette, though he struck merely air. Having wasted no time in escaping the man for the moment, Enkaar ran towards where the dorm rooms were so as to catch a breath.

"Damn it, I forgot about the enhanced senses most monsters have!" The illusionist self-berated, having reached the area in front of the dorms. Fishing around in his pockets, Enkaar grabbed his dorm key and went to his room. "I need to better plan for this kind of stuff now. If I end up having to face that guy, whose name I never got now that I think of it, I may get creamed unless I plan this out properly. Most of my illusions are useless as long as he is calm, though if I can rile him up he may utilize blind rage rather than senses, allowing me to put him under a **Hell Viewing Technique** or **Unreal Nightmare** , but that is even more risky because he would no doubt utilize his true form and then I would truly be screwed over if he's a more powerful classification. Though typically bullies become like they do so as to prey on those weaker than them." Blinking as the sound of a hand rapping against wood broke him from his thoughts he walked to the entry to find the headmaster standing there of all people, his face a mask of seriousness unlike their first meeting, his eyes still glowing as they had back then.

"Enkaar, I believe I may have someone here who you may know." The man said, motioning to a somewhat hulking person behind him wearing a variation of the uniform sized up for him, his bald head glinting in the light of the halls.

"... who the hell are you?" The illusionist asked after a brief moment of thought at the veritable mountain of a man before him, a look of confusion on both men's faces.

"I do believe introductions are in order then. I am Jura Neekis." The bald man acquainted, giving a deep formal bow to Enkaar before looking him in the eye for a response.

"Well Jura, I am Enkaar Raiyu. While I doubt I need ask this question, are you also from Earthland?" The teal eyed man asked a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Yes, I am, Raiyu-dono. What is your proposed plan of action for our time here?" Jura inquired, looking the illusionist dead in the eyes.

"Well, for now, I plan to gain intel on our target, or rather targets, for a while, blending into the school as well," Enkaar responded glancing around the now mostly vacant hallway. Shrugging at the peculiarity of the headmaster, he motioned at the inside of his room. "You have your own dorm or did Mikogami decide to have you stay here?"

"Yes, Tenmei-dono figured that seeing as we will be working together, it would be best if our living arrangements were the same local." The mountainous man replied, walking into the room though he had to duck slightly due to his height.

"Cool, cool. You have any preferred tea flavor?" The illusionist asked, pulling out an ornamental tea set from the cupboards that he had for… reasons.

"Green tea is fine, Raiyu-dono. I wouldn't wish to impose on you." Jura answered, taking a seat at the table in the center of the room set up graciously by the school for similar purposes.

"Alright, I can handle that. While we are discussing such things, what type of magic do you use?" Enkaar inquired of his company, pouring out the boiling water into matching cups and placing the bags in the slowly cooling water before carefully carrying them over to his roommate, handing one to the man.

"I use **Earth Magic** in combat. I have found that it suits me quite well." The mage replied, sipping on the now cooled tea slowly.

"Great! I feel that we will work well together then, seeing as my magic is more support based, being **Illusion Magic**." The pale man informed, sipping his own tea calmly, letting the liquid warm him slowly. "You know, I already have a few friends in the school from today. It would probably be good for you to meet them."

"It would be a great pleasure to meet your acquaintances, Raiyu-dono." Jura asserted, a smile adorning his rough features.

"Say, what does your schedule look like anyways?" Enkaar asked of his companion, having finished his tea already.

"I was told by Tenmei-dono to follow you as he figured that it would be best to have our schedules synchronized as well." The rougher man responded, his smile not fading.

"Well, that makes things a whole lot easier. While we are discussing this kind of topic, I think we may already have someone to take out, or at the very least minimize their threat." The illusionist divulged, his expression becoming deadly serious. "While I doubt this is an uncommon occurrence, I overheard talk of this man claiming to have molested human women on several occasions, as well as having threatened to do so to one of my classmates. Not only that, but I have reason to believe he wants another dead for being too close to his current target. Lucky for us he has only two that are threatened by him, and now there are two of us."

"Which means we can each cover one of his targets to prevent him from attacking." Jura finished for his ally, nodding along with the statement. "Do you know this man's name? I could possibly locate him easier if I can inquire about him."

"Sadly I failed to find out his name despite the obvious fame he has around the school. From what I recall, however, he was a bit over average height with greasy brunette hair and darker brown eyes." Enkaar revealed, looking slightly downcast at the lack of information he had available. "While he didn't use his true form from what I could tell he was capable of extending his tongue. He also has superior olfactory senses although that may be less due to his race and more of a trait all species have."

"Well, while this is indeed important for us to discuss I do believe, Raiyu-dono, that we should retire for the night seeing as it is beginning to get late." The earth user informed, motioning to the alarm on the teal eyed man's nightstand indicating the time as being 22:00 already, a fact that stumped Enkaar.

"How is it already that last? I swear I got here at 13:00 this afternoon and from what I remember you arrived not long after that." Enkaar muttered under his breath, glaring at the suddenly offending piece of hardware.

"Raiyu-dono, I arrived only a half an hour ago." Jura amended, coughing into his hand softly. "Now I don't know of you, Raiyu-dono, but I plan to retire for the night. Goodnight."

"Alright. You can have the bed for all I care I'll just sleep on the floor. Maybe the shower if I feel the need to." Enkaar murmured, still confused as to how so much time passed without his knowledge. Deciding to step out to clear his head, the noirette grabbed one of the dorm keys before heading outside to sit in the woods that surrounded the school. Little did he know that he would end up asleep there...

Enkaar and Jura's Dorm, Yokai Academy

The Next Morning, 6:00 AM

Just as the first rays of sunlight peered over the horizon, Jura began to arise from his slumber at the sound of a light beeping at his right, revealed to be the provided alarm clock.

"Raiyu-dono, it's time to awaken." The gentle giant quietly stated, looking at the crumpled sheets on the ground. "Oh. he must already have awoken earlier. I may as well get ready myself." As the Goliathan man said this, a rapping was heard at the door causing him to sit up from his bed to find out who it was. At the other side was Tsukune, though Jura had no idea who he was.

"Oh, sorry wrong door. I was looking for my friend. I remember seeing a similar number on his sheet but I may have gotten the wrong floor." The dark haired boy nervously said, going to walk away.

"Well then perhaps I can aid you in locating this lost friend of yours!" Jura said in a cordial tone, giving a shallow bow to the much shorter teen in front of him. "Introductions are in order, are they not? My name is Jura Neekis."

"Oh, uh, thanks. And I'm Tsukune Aono." The dark haired teen said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"So, do you know who it is you are looking for, Aono-dono?" The bald man asked, cracking his back quickly as he was still waking up.

"Yeah, his name is Enkaar Raiyu. Do you know him?" Tsukune stated, confused as to the title given to him by the taller man. His statement, however, caused the man's face to lighten up in recognition.

"You know, I was wondering where Raiyu-dono was myself. Tenmei-dono assigned us as roommates, and he wasn't in his own sleeping arrangements he set himself." Jura confessed a bashful look on his face despite himself before beginning to walk out of the dorm. "Well, if we wish to locate Raiyu-dono we should hurry. Class begins in merely an hour."

"Right! You probably know Enkaar better than I do in how to locate him, so lead the way!" Tsukune said, following the taller man's lead. Over in the woods were Enkaar was sat, he began to stir at the sound of almost… panicked footsteps. Cracking open an eye from his slumber he noticed a bluenette chick with larger than normal assets running in his direction.

" _Hm, she clearly is in trouble due to someone, or more likely something, chasing her. She obviously didn't know of my presence but ran in this direction out of instinct. Lucky her._ " The illusionist thought to himself, before standing up quickly while running through some hand signs. " **Invisibility, Silenced Air.** " Came out almost as a whisper as the noirette's form faded from view. Rushing past the bluenette who assumed he was just a sudden gust of wind, Enkaar noticed her pursuer was a familiar form, the one he fought yesterday. " _This guy again? Well I hope this works,_ **Hell Viewing Technique!** " Hearing the oddly familiar voice call out the spell, The pierced brunette halted his movement and glanced in the general direction of the sound only to be blindsided by a fist that embedded itself into his gut.

"What the hell?" The tall teenager questioned, as Enkaar faded back into view rubbing his slightly bruised knuckles.

"Damn, wouldn't have thought you to have an armor plating on your abdomen. Guess I should have aimed a little lower." Enkaar said, dropping down into a stance. "Lucky you."

"You again! Heh, this is great though. Once I was done with the succubus over there I was going to find Aono and then you. However, it seems you came right to me!" The still unknown monster announced, his form being cloaked in his monster energy as he stated this. "Not only that, but we're far enough away from the school where I should be able to unleash my true form!"

"You know, I never even got your name. Doesn't matter much to me anyways." The illusionist said, dashing forward again to strike the man's presumably less protected groinal region. However, he flipped back again as the brunette's tongue lashed out at him from the slowly dispersing mist, revealing a hulking form with bone plating covering his chest and arms.

"Name's Saizou Komiya. Now, why don't I pummel you into the dirt like the scum you are?" The monstrel announced, rushing at the now much smaller form of Enkaar who rolled out of the way of his hammer strike in a surprising display of speed.

"No. You think I am scum? Why is that? Is it because of your own insecurities about yourself perhaps? Or maybe it is because you dealt with similar troubles in the past and this is your method of coping." The noirette mused, continuing to dodge the much larger man's strikes. His almost mocking words managed to get to Saizou's head, causing him to begin to see red from rage.

"What did you call me?! I'll Kill you!" The now enraged brunette shouted, charging the now smirking illusionist like a bull.

"Heh, gotcha." Enkaar chuckled out, snapping his right fingers causing his own form to shimmer from view before shifting to a much larger shadow covered form. This odd change caused the raging monster to halt, confused at what was happening. Suddenly a clawed arm shot out, grabbing Saizou in its grip as it raised him up to the creatures eye level. As this was happening, the entity's form began to gain more color, revealing a plant like draconic creature, with a crocodilian head, fiery orange eyes, and fangs as large as Saizou's transformed torso.

"Wha- what are you?" The now untransformed brunette fearfully asked the gargantuan creature, which gave a toothy smirk in response.

"Your worst nightmare." It replied with a deep, gravelly voice that resonated deep in Saizou somehow before the demonic entity opened it's maw and swallowed the pierced man whole. Once he passed its jaws he fell unconscious, resulting in the surrounding area including the Kaiju to shatter revealing Enkaar and Saizou to not have moved from their spots, with the only difference being the now unconscious form of Saizou laying on the ground.

"Heh, works every time." The noirette illusionist chuckled out before heaving the larger teenager over his shoulder to carry him to class. Turning to the confused bluenette that was watching their "fight" which lasted all of two seconds, he gave a toothy grin before rushing off to drop Saizou off at the infirmary and to head to class himself.

Halls of Yokai Academy

Half an hour later…

Having already dropped Saizou in with the Nurse and giving a brief description of the man's injuries, Enkaar ran through the halls of the private academy he was a student in.

" _Hope I'm not too late. Jura's probably worried sick, and Tsukune and Moka almost definitely are._ " The noirette thought to himself, not particularly looking ahead of himself as he made a mad dash to homeroom causing him to bump into someone. "Huh? Oh sorry about that." He said, noticing the person he ran into was the bluenette from earlier. "Oh! It's you."

"You're the guy who took Saizou down with just a look!" The shorter teenager said, an odd glint in her eyes as she looked Enkaar straight in the eyes.

" _Huh, her eyes are kind of prett- where did THAT thought come from? It felt like another presence was trying to invade my mind… Saizou said she was a succubus during my illusion so was she trying to captivate me?_ " The noirette thought to himself as the bluenette began to get frustrated at the lack of normal response that her charm has on males. "Were you using a minor illusion on me?" He asked out of nowhere, beginning to walk away. "Whatever, doesn't matter much to me, I'll see you around whoever you are." Returning to a sprint, albeit a slower one, Enkaar made for homeroom once more in fear of being late…

Enkaar and Jura's Dorm

A few weeks later…

As the alarm went off once more, Enkaar awoke with a stretch, hitting the stop button on the clock that was next to the bed before shaking his roommate awake. As Jura woke up as well, Enkaar went over to the stove to start up some water for tea before going into the bathroom for his morning routine. Walking over to the now boiling water, Jura poured some into separate mugs to make Chai tea for the two, placing the filled mugs on the center table. Heading into the closet, Jura grabbed a uniform for both himself and Enkaar to wear for the day. As he did this, Enkaar stepped out of the Bathroom in a small cloud of steam.

"Morning, Jura." Walking to the center table, The illusionist grabbed one of the mugs and slowly sipped on the tea in it. Continuing to sip his Chai tea, Enkaar grabbed a uniform from the closet completely ignoring the one Jura set out for him. Quickly putting the suit on, Enkaar then finished off his tea and headed off to meet up with Tsukune and Moka and to wait for Jura to catch up. Heading down the stairs of the Dorms, Enkaar heard the heavy footfalls of Jura behind him. "I was wondering if you were lost in the bathroom for a moment there."

"It's quite alright, Raiyu-dono. We should probably meet up with Aono-dono and Akashiya-dono." The mountainous man stated, falling into step with his roommate. As the two made their way outside, they noticed Moka standing alone with an almost forlorn stare at the woods.

"Yo, Moka!" Enkaar called out, getting the vampiress' attention in the process. "You seem kind of down, did something happen?" Noticing the lack of the sole human attendee of the prestigious academy, Enkaar traced her gaze and began to get an idea. "... it's something with Tsukune, isn't it?" This earned a sigh of reluctance from the young vampire.

"Yeah, I _may_ have drunk his blood again without asking," Moka answered, clearly regretting the decision.

"Alright, I'll go and find Tsukune. Jura, you stay here, maybe escort Moka to class if need be. I'll catch up with you two later." Enkaar practically ordered, rushing off into the woods to go search for the black haired teen, although it didn't take too long as Tsukune walked passed, aiding a certain blunette by carrying her slightly over his shoulder. "Hey, Tsukune! I was wondering where you ran off to, buddy!"

"Huh? Enkaar? What are you doing out here?" The sole Earth-native human attendee of the school asked, clearly not hearing what he had said earlier.

"Oh, you're the chick that was looking at me weirdly after I dropped Saizou off at the infirmary a few weeks back. I never did catch your name, did I?" The illusionist mused, having noticed the violet-eyed succubus practically clinging to his only other male friend.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono, please be a good friend to me, eh?" The busty bluenette supplied, her eyes glinting slightly in the dim light.

" _Her eyes are just stunni- why am I thinking this? She must be using another illusion or something, and chances are Tsukune is caught up in it as well._ " Enkaar thought to himself before sending out a small pulse of magic resulting in Tsukune looking around in confusion.

"Wha? What happened?" The black haired teen asked in mild confusion, not noticing the glare Kurumu was sending towards Enkaar, who just returned it in full.

"Tsukune, you need to leave. Now." The teal eyed illusionist practically ordered, not letting up his glare in the slightest as he began to crack his knuckles in preparation.

"Wha- Enkaar what are you even planning on doing? We have homeroom to get to!" Tsukune yelled out as Enkaar walked towards the bluenette in front of him, an aura of Killing Intent radiating off him unconsciously.

"I know. This will only take a second." Enkaar replied as he began to blur through hand signs. " **Hell Viewing Technique!** " His glare only deepened at the lack lack of effect, evident by the fact that the Succubus was still conscious. "Tch, should have figured you'd be resistant, if not outright immune, to my illusions." Blurring through more hand signs, Enkaar stalked forward once more. " **Hidden in Mist Technique!** " Roaring out the spell's name, the familiar cloud of mist burst out from the illusionist before he rushed past Kurumu and grabbed the still standing Tsukune, dragging the lone human off with him as he ran to homeroom…

Later that day…

"Raiyu-dono, perhaps you would like to divulge any information you may have found out today?" Jura asked of the illusionist as the two ate their lunch.

"Not much, other than the fact that there seems to be a slight Succubus problem we may have to deal with," Enkaar responded with a sigh as he leaned further into his chair. "How good are you at detecting illusions?"

"Regrettably, I am terrible at doing so, Raiyu-dono. I assume you ask this because Succubi are proficient in using them, correct?" The earth mage replied.

"Yeah, or at least it seems that way. Based on my lone encounter with one I would say yes, however it may be a one trick pony type deal and they can only captivate men with theirs." The illusionist supplied as he sat back into his chair. "It would be nice if I could find a copy of the Bite-Sized Monster Dictionary but the only one in the library has been checked out since the beginning of the year." Glancing out the windows of the cafeteria, Enkaar noticed an oddly large crowd gathering outside for seemingly no reason. "I wonder what's going on out there?"

"If you would wish, Raiyu-dono, I could investigate for you." Jura offered after having noticed the crowd, as well as the empty state of the cafeteria.

"Let's just finish up here and go check it out, alright? I have a feeling that Moka and Tsukune are somehow wrapped up in this." The noirette said while sipping from a bottled water, standing up after chugging what little water remained. Walking out the cafeteria doors he grabbed a random bystander in the crowd. "What's going on? This incessant noise is bothering me after all."

"Kurumu just challenged Moka to a fight!" The student answered before shrugging the illusionist off and turning back to the center of the crowd where the two mentioned females were, Kurumu ranting about 'taking Tsukune away' or something.

"This is cumbersome. Jura, let's take care of thi-"

"Moka-san, there you are! Sorry for running off like that." Tsukune yelled as he ran in, interrupting Enkaar's order midway through. "Um… and there's something else I wanted to apologize for…"

" _Why didn't he do this earlier, you know when we were in class together?_ " The illusionist thought to himself as he rubbed his temples in frustration. Grabbing another Bystander, Enkaar let of a glare. "Explain why this started. Now."

"Well, you see Kurumu jumped down from abo-"

"Raiyu-dono. I believe we may be needed elsewhere seeing as Kurumu just dragged Tsukune-dono off." Jura interrupted, motioning towards the Infirmary. "I believe she used another one of her illusions on him if the glazed look he had is any indication." Running off, Enkaar paused when he noticed Moka weeping in one of the stairwells.

"Jura, go ahead. I have something to handle." Enkaar ordered, his partner running ahead after nodding. Approaching the crying pinkette, Enkaar sighed. "Geez, and here I thought Vampires were supposed to be strong."

"Huh? Oh, it's just you, Enkaar." Moka said with a small, although fake, smile.

"Listen. Whatever Tsukune said is utter bullshit. That Kurumu chick is a Succubus. She said so herself didn't she?" The illusionist revealed with a bit of a sigh.

"Yeah, she did. Is that important?" The vampiress replied, growing confused at what Enkaar was getting at.

"Then we need to get going. Now. I sent Jura ahead but he told me he's horrible at handling illusions." Enkaar all but ordered as he grabbed Moka's arm in an attempt to drag her with him, but forgot about her absurd strength and thus failed.

"What do illusions have to do with this? Enkaar you aren't making any sense." Moka yelled as Enkaar kept trying to drag her to the infirmary.

"You… do know that Succubi use illusions, correct? That's why Tsukune was acting off. Had I been paying attention I would have broken him out of it." The noirette revealed as Moka stopped resisting, thus allowing Enkaar to bring her to the clinic, only to see Jura tackle Kurumu out of the window.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled when the pinkette jumped out after the two, Enkaar sending Tsukune a sparring glance.

"Tsukune, come on. I don't think those two can hold off a Succubus for very long. Especially if she charmed Jura." The noirette ordered as he threw the lone human over his shoulder before jumping out the window as well, landing in a crouch next to Jura. "Neekis, status report."

"Raiyu-dono. I'm glad that you managed to bring Akashiya-dono with you. I trust that Aono-dono is unharmed?" The taller mage asked, forming a rock wall in front of the three before the Succubus' spear-like nails impacted it, the very tips being visible through the thick rock.

"Yes. Now, I trust you can handle the majority of the fighting?" Enkaar inquired as the wall was slowly falling apart.

"Of course I can, Raiyu-dono. A mere succubus is no match for Iron Rock Jur-" The Earth Mage was cut off as the Succubus' foot impacted the back of his head, somehow knocking him out cold in the process.

"That… was anticlimactic." Enkaar said before turning to Tsukune. "Grab Moka and get out of here. I'll try to hold her off as long as i can." Slowly nodding, the sole human ran off to do just that. Facing the Succubus on his own once more, Enkaar steeled his gaze before running at her, fist pulled back. Smirking, Kurumu simply flew above the strike before gliding over Enkaar to chase Tsukune. "Not so fast!" The illusionist yelled as he grabbed her tail, effectively pulling her back down to him once more. Landing a haymaker to the blunette's chin, Enkaar got into a sloppy boxing stance as she charged once more, aiming to slash him to pieces with her nails. Eyes widening in shock, Enkaar dropped to the ground and rolled under the attack before reaching for her tail once more to try and slam her into the ground, but ended up with the shorter female wrapping her tail around his neck and doing the same.

"Did you really think I would let you try the same thing again? Now to try and get Tsukune." Kurumu said before flying off, not noticing 'Enkaar' dissolving into a mist that moved over to the bushes, the real one walking out while panting.

"So glad I used a **Solid Clone Technique** when she wasn't looking. Now to go and try to prevent her from killing Tsukune." Monologuing to himself, Enkaar ran off as the sky began to darken with bats, the moon becoming visible and dark red. He only stopped when he felt a surge of energy from the direction he was running. "Thi-this power! I've never felt anything like it in terms of intensity. I wonder if that means Moka has gone into her true form?" Shaking himself, Enkaar continued to run when he came upon the sight of Moka's true form kicking Kurumu's ass. Realistically, the 'true' Moka wasn't much different in appearance than the one he knew, just with a slightly larger bust, silver hair, and slitted red eyes. Seeing the Vampiress go into to rip off the Succubus's wings and tail, and ran in to intercept. "Ok, I get she tried to kill us and crap, but don't you think that this is enough?" Enkaar asked, releasing a small amount of his magical pressure to try and make the vampire step down.

"You said it yourself, Raiyu. She tried to kill us. I'm merely removing a threat before it grows too great." The vampiress cruelly said as she stalked forward, her own energy easily overpowering the feeble amount Enkaar released.

"Yes. key word there. Tried. She failed and thus is not a threat. I doubt that she has any truly villainous intentions. Rather, think of it like a cornered animal, taking the only route available to them." Enkaar revealed, directing a small smile at the downed and crying Succubus. "I did a bit more digging on Succubi the other night after she revealed herself, and guess what? They're endangered."

"Hmph. if you truly are willing to care for this weakling, she's your responsibility then, not mine. Just know this isn't out of respect but to have an easier way of removing a threat." Moka said before she took the Rosario from Tsukune's hand, who was just watching the exchange, and clipping it back on thus returning to her normal form before passing out…

The Next day…

"Jura, are you feeling better after Kurumu hit you?" Enkaar asked his partner as they walked to the school, noticing Tsukune and Moka talking in the courtyard.

"Of course, Raiyu-dono. I don't know how Kurono-dono managed to knock me out in one hit, but I will work on my stamina nonetheless." Jura said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Good Morning!" Came a shout from the pair's left as Kurumu came running up holding… was that a basket of cookies? At any rate, Jura got into a combat stance.

"Raiyu-dono. I will hold off Kurono-dono while you get the others." The earth mage said before Enkaar sighed, pushing him to the side.

"Yes, hello Kurumu. What do you want?" The illusionist asked with a sigh, noticing the baked treats.

"I baked some cookies, Enkaar-kun. Do you want to eat them with me?" the blunette asked, confusing the noirette slightly considering what happened the day before.

"... you're serious? Wait, did you put poison or something in them?" Enkaar skeptically asked while sniffing one of the cookies offered.

"Well, you know how yesterday I said I was looking for my life's one and only destined one?" Kurumu asked of Enkaar who deemed the cookie edible.

"I don't think I was there for that part of your speech, but I know about the Succubi's tradition of choosing one mate for their lives." The illusionist replied before biting into the baked good he held, pleasantly surprised by the flavor. "Hey, these are pretty goo-"

"Well, I decided it was you, Enkaar!" The Succubus' announcement caused Enkaar to spit the baked treat out in surprise, choking a small bit on the bits that went down his throat. "The way you risked your life to protect me. I fell for you then and there!"

"*cough* Wait, what? Could you, uh, repeat that?" Enkaar asked while hitting his chest to try and dislodge the chunks still caught in his throat.

"I said you're my destined one, Enkaar-kun!" The Succubus announced before hugging the taller man, managing to bury his head in her extra large, ahem, package. The illusionist began to sputter has his breathing was slowly cut off until Jura grabbed the back collar of his shirt and pulled him out.

"Thank you, Jura. Now, that's nice and all, but don't we have classes to get to?"

 **Blueghast900: Well, there's another story started. I actually started this 'small' project a few months ago. I figured that I needed something to work on when I had no ideas for A Dimensional Convergence and Yokai Academy's Illusionist was the result.**

 **Dakura: Did you forget about us? The Pre-Dimensional Convergence team DARKER?**

 **Blueghast: Of course not Rage and I just haven't worked on Erza's Brother in a few months is all. This project just needed to be done as it is sort-of mentioned in the next chapter of A Dimensional Convergence. Now, if anyone is wondering this story is following the Manga Timeline. I'm just using the Anime's appearances here and there such as Moka's hair color and a few other details. Anyways, as always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite.**

 _*Blueghast900 has Signed off*_


End file.
